Hinata the 10 Tails!
by MaoriDarkStar
Summary: Naruto's the new kid around town and Hinata takes a liking to him. After an abusive incident, Hinata finds out about a 10 tailed demon living inside of her. Please read A/N! R&R :P
1. Just Another KibaNaruHina Story

A/N This story was completely created by a friend of mine and she deserves all the credit! It was scribbled down in a messy notebook but after reading through all of the spelling errors, I thought it was great! She seemed exited when I told her I was going to publish it online for everyone to see. R&R and I'll leave her a message!

"Hey," Sakura said as she rushed over to Hinata. "Are you going to Kiba's house?"

"Sure, I guess. He says he loves me but we have been together for six months and not even a peck on the cheek." Hinata stated in an annoyed tone. "I also started my period!"

Ten Ten walked over and started listening in.

"Well then kiss him! Neji and I have been together for a year and kiss all the time. He can be quite shy though." Ten Ten stated.

"That doesn't help. I wish he knew he doesn't even seem to want to kiss me." Hinata said in a sad voice. "I have to leave school early."

"Why?" Sakura panicked.

"Anniversary." Hinata looked down.

"Whose anniversary?" Sakura tried to get Hinata to look up.

"My mothers." Hinata stated.

"Aww… your parent's anniversary. How nice! You guys are going to celebrate!" Sakura clapped.

"Anniversary for what?" Ten Ten asked thoughtfully

"Anniversary for her death." Hinata said still looking down.

Sakura gasped hearing this. "When did she die? Now that I think about it you have never mentioned your mother before!"

"My mother died by the hand of the 10 tailed beast; a wolf. I have never wanted to put that to peace. I will kill that beast!" Hinata growled. "My mother died when I was five years old."

"I'm sor-" Sakura was cut off by a… disturbance.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Believe it!" Said a light blonde hair boy running toward them. "I'm kind of new here. Could someone show me around?"

"I'll show you around!" Hinata said before Sakura could kill him for interrupting her. "I know this school like the back of my hand."

"Sweet, what is your name purple haired girl? Did you dye your hair that shade purple? And are those lavender eyes contacts?" Naruto asked casually.

"My name is Hinata. My hair is naturally this color and my eyes are naturally lavender." Hinata stated in a bored tone. "The girl with pink hair is Sakura. The girl with brown hair is Ten Ten.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto seemed nervous as they walked away from Ten Ten and Sakura. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, his name is-" Hinata started but was interrupted.

"Hi, Hinata!" A brown hair Inuzuka exclaimed.

"Hi, Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed. "Naruto this is Kiba, my boyfriend. Kiba this is Naruto the new kid."

"Oh… I guess that answers my question." Naruto said sadly.

"What question?" Kiba said irritated.

"Kiba, that is none of your business but he was asking about my hobbies and if my hair was naturally this color." Hinata said quickly so that she would not embarrass the new kid.

"Oh well I have to go, bye!"Kiba said as he hugged Hinata.

"Thanks for covering for a dope like me." Naruto stated. Hinata laughed.

"Its fine and you know you're pretty cool!" Hinata told him. "I have to go."

"Why?" Naruto asked honestly wondering.

'He must not have overheard us girls…' Hinata thought. "It's the anniversary of my mother's…death." Hinata said sadly.

"Oh…my parents abandoned me when I was a baby." Naruto said looking away.

"And I thought I had it bad!" Hinata exclaimed. 'Wow' Hinata thought to herself.

"It's not that bad. No one is bossing you around. No one punishing you. It does get lonely after a while. Although you get used to it." Naruto seemed fine with it. 'Damn this Hinata girl is hot…maybe I can get her to break up with the Kiba dude!' Naruto thought.

*Flashback* In Hinata's POV (Point of View)

"Hey mom!" Me, a little 5 year old girl who loved my mom.

"Hello my dear." My mom said.

"What is that doggie over there, that really big dog with purple flowing around it, with more than one tail? I asked my mother.

"Stay behind me!" My mom yelled as soon as she saw it through the forest trees.

The big dog stalked toward us. The big dog brought its paw up and slashed it toward my mom. My mother flew across the lot and hit a tree with a thump. My mother didn't get up. She lay there life-less. She all of a sudden went even limper. I realized my mom was dead. Then the big dog disappeared!

*End of flashback* Normal POV

"Father, I'm home!" Hinata called towards her father.

"You were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!" He yelled.

"Tsunade the principal told me to show the new kid around school." Hinata lied. Her father believed her, but not without a price.

Hiashi, Hinata's dad, slapped her so hard that she flew across the room.

"Hinata are you alright?!" Hanabi, Hinata's sister, came running across the room. Hinata had already passed out and had a broken arm.

Hanabi was Hiashi's favorite. Hiashi never even slapped Hanabi.

*2 hours later in the emergency room*

"Hinata!"Kiba came running in.

"Shh…she is sleeping. It is rude to barge in like that! You should know better!" A nurse scolded.

"Kiba, is that you getting yelled at by a nurse?" Hinata asked in a laughing voice.

The room was a small room with the bed in the middle of the room. On one side there were a bunch of cords and tubes. The room was white and light blue.

"I'm sorry he disturbed you lady Hinata! I will take him and leave immediately." The nurse said apologizing.

"No! Let him stay please! I will rest I promise." Hinata begged as the nurse tried to pull Kiba out of the room.

"2 hours that is all." The nurse said in an unhappy tone.

"Thank you!" Hinata and Kiba said at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine just a broken arm and several bruises." Hinata stated after she gasped. "Moving my broken arm is not very smart. That is for sure."

"I'm so sorry!" Kiba said. "The one time you needed me I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay. I had to leave!" Hinata said.

"Why didn't your mom stop him?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"My mom wasn't home!" Hinata said in a frustrated tone. "I never mention my mom, why would you ask?"

"Hinata calm down, she will probably get him when she comes. Or did she run away?" Kiba stated in an asking tone.

"How dare you!" Hinata growled. "My mom is dead I saw it with my own eyes. She was killed."

'I know that feeling' something said inside Hinata.

'Who are you' Hinata asked.

'I am your animal or bijuu. You have heard of the ninth tail, correct? Well I am the tenth tailed wolf. I trapped myself inside you after I killed your mother. It was an accident. I was actually trying to take control of you but after living in you for 11 years I think you would be a very trustworthy host for me. You should show my husband.' The animal ended laughing.

"Hinata are you alright? You zoned out for 5 minutes!" Kiba asked worried again.

"No, I'm fine, really." Hinata said still distracted. "I need rest, that's all."

'What is your name, dog?' Hinata asked in her mind as she shut her eyes.

'My name is Jade and I am a wolf not a dog!' The dog told her.

'So… Jade is it? Jade why me? Why pick me? …Who is your husband?' Hinata wondered at the wolf.

'Yes it's Jade! Your body seemed appropriate. I thought you were weak' The wolf named Jade told her.

'So I overpowered you?' Hinata asked Jade.

'Yes, you did. My husband is Kuubi the fox. He is in a human body, too. You remember Naruto?' Jade asked her.

'Yes I remember my friend.' Hinata stated.

'My husband is inside him.' The annoying wolf stated.

'Ohh… well I have a life to live so talk to you later.' Hinata stated.

'I can talk to you whenever I want and vice versa' Jade told her.

'Ok.' Hinata thought as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, Hinata are you there?" A blond boy tried to get her attention.

"Don't wake her up you idiot!" Kiba said.

"It's okay I was awake the whole time." Hinata said as she looked at Kiba.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"It's okay. Kiba, can you leave for a while? I want to talk to Naruto." Hinata said with her eyes on Naruto.

"Umm…sure! Don't ask her out or anything! She is my girl!" Kiba said to Naruto as he left.

"He's a freak! I swear!" Naruto said after Kiba left.

"Are you the 9 tailed fox?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"I…um…well…sort of…yes!" Naruto sputtered. Naruto seemed scared.

"Cool…" Hinata said in a voice that was exited.

"You're not scared of me? You don't want to kill me?" Naruto seemed happy and curious at the same time.

"Now, I'm the 10 tailed wolf!" Hinata told him.

"Wow I didn't realize that!" Naruto seemed to tell the truth.

'You didn't know' a fox asked him.

'No why Kuubi' Naruto was dumbfounded.

'The wolf is Jade, my wife.' Kuubi stated.

'You're married to her animal so it means we should marry!' Naruto's hopes got a little too high.

"I'm sure that you're Kuubi!" Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto zoomed in.

"Your eyes went red the color of Kuubi the fox when you zoomed out!"

"Ohh!" Naruto said still dumbfounded.

"Wow you zoomed out worse than me!" Hinata laughed.

"So…you're Jade, Kuubi's wife." Naruto stated.

"Basically!" Hinata told him.

"Soo… basically you're my wife?" Naruto wondered.

"Basically!" Hinata could see were this was going. "I'll break up with Kiba later!"

"Ok, sweetheart." Naruto was dazed by his luck.

"Do not call me that, it's Hinata… or Jade! I'm not the sweetheart bull-shit type!" Hinata told him quickly.

"Ok, sorry!" Naruto said quickly back tracking. "Sorry Hinata!"

"It's okay! By the way have I told you how my mother died?" Hinata asked him.

"No, but if you don't want to tell me because of the pain it might bring back, don't worry about it!" Naruto did not want to upset Hinata.

"It's alright, I'm used to it! She died when I was 5 years old… She was killed by Jade the 10 tails that's inside me now! I'm not mad at her it was her instincts not her. My mother was trying to protect me. So…the wolf-Jade was trying to take control of my body, instead I took her in and I only found out that I overpowered her about 3 hours ago." Hinata was out of breath when she finished. "I miss my mom but it happened 11 years ago."

"Ohh…So how did you break your arm?" Naruto asked. "I thought the wolf would heal damage!"

"Well the wolf, Jade, only woke up 3 hours ago and started healing me immediately. I was thrown across a room really hard." Hinata told Naruto

"Ohh…umm…so want to come to my house tonight?"

"I'm going to Kiba's house." Hinata reminded him. "I should get going soon." Hinata pushed the button to call the nurse.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" The nurse asked.

"When can I leave?" Hinata asked the nurse.

"Umm…you can leave when you are ready to!" The nurse told Hinata.

"Thank you nurse." Hinata said to the nurse.

The nurse left and Naruto was looking at Hinata questioning.

"Why did the nurse call you 'Hinata-sama'?" Naruto asked in a very questioning tone.

"My dad is a billionaire." Hinata explained.

"Does he spoil you?" Naruto asked. "I thought a rich kid would be more of a snob."

"No, it's my sister he spoils" Hinata answered his question. "I need to go see you later! Umm…could you give me a ride to Kiba's house please?"

"Sure come on." Naruto told her. They walked out but Kiba was in the waiting room.

"Hinata! Are you allowed to leave? Are we still going to my house?" Kiba asked the moment he saw Hinata.

"Yes to both! Kiba don't be mean to Naruto, we're only friends. So, see you later Naruto. Come on Kiba." Hinata stated in an excited voice.

Kiba and Hinata went out to Kiba's house. It was a house with a garden in front, and a car part on the right with the garden on the left. The front door was in the middle.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Hinata asked Kiba. Kiba looked like he was going to faint.

"I'm fine! You look nervous. You have come over to my house before only last time my parents were not home." Kiba stated the obvious.

"I…just…I'm…I'm breaking up with you!" Hinata stuttered at first but ended yelling.

"Why?" Kiba asked confused.

"I'm sick of you! Of course you hug me and love me, but you never kiss me. You don't understand me!" Hinata yelled at him. "You never consider how my day really is or even ask how my day was. You spend most of you time away from me. You are or can be so annoying. I can't-" Hinata was cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

"I'm sorry!" Kiba told her. "It's wrong that I don't spend much time with you. I can fix it, please stay with me!" Kiba pleaded

"No! I have to go." Hinata ran as fast as she could home

A/N I know there's some confusing parts like 'zooming in and out' ((Which I don't really get but oh well)) Otherwise, this was the longest chapter so don't get so excited.


	2. A New Fight to the End of Death!

A/N As you should now by know, this fan fiction is actually written by my friend, Cheyenne. Also, that first chapter WAS the longest chapter. When she was writing the fanfic she didn't think about writing chapters but then she started to so here's the second chapter!

"Dad, are you home?" Hinata called through the house. "Dad, Hanabi!"

Hinata started to hear crying from Hanabi's room and ran in there to see what happened. She saw her dad lying on the ground. Hanabi was crying be his side.

"Hanabi, what happened?" Hinata asked her 11 year old sister. "I'll check for a pulse."

Hinata put her hand her father's neck. No pulse, he was dead.

"A man with brown hair came in and killed daddy. Then he just left." Hanabi explained still crying. "He looked like Kiba!"

Hinata grabbed her dad's keys.

"Come on Hanabi!" Hinata commanded her sister.

"Where are we going?" Hanabi asked as they walked out the door.

"To my ex-boyfriend's house, Kiba's house." Hinata answered to her little sister.

A/N Yeah, real short. :P


	3. A Visit With Old Friends

"Kiba!" Hinata hollered.

"Hey, what's up?" Kiba asked as he put something in a drawer.

"Did you come over to my house before I got home?" Hinata asked. Hanabi was behind her.

"Umm…no, was I supposed to chase you when you ran out?" Kiba asked in a worried tone. "Hi, Hanabi!"

'Going just as planned!' Hanabi shouted in her mind.

"Don't lie to me!" Hinata shouted

"What do you mean!?" Kiba asked. "You sound like your blaming me for something!"

"I saw you kill my father, Hiashi Huuga!" Hanabi's voice rang throughout the house.

"What?!" Kiba's mom shouted, being home apparently. Her name was Tsume. Kiba also had a sister, Hana. "Kiba would hardly hurt a fly!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Hanabi screeched.

"Umm… mom what's with the screaming?" Hana asked mother.

"Kiba killed my daddy." Hanabi screeched again.

"Do you think Kiba would do that Hinata?" Hana asked Hinata.

"I don't know! Maybe out of anger." Hinata stated.

"Hinata, why would Kiba be angry?" Tsume asked.

"Cause I broke up with him." Hinata stated.

"Hinata, dear, why would you break up with Kiba?" Tsume asked Hinata in a wondering tone.

"I can't stand it!" Hinata tried to calm down. "Have you heard of the 10th tail?"

"Yes, we try not to speak of the tailed beasts in this house, but go on!" Tsume said. "The 9th tail killed Kiba's dad."

"I'm sorry but they can trap the beasts as you call them in humans now." Hinata stated.

"I know and I disapprove! But why do you bring this up?" Tsume asked.

"Cause I' m a victim. My mother was killed by the 10th tail! But I don't care!" Hinata told Tsume

"Why don't you care?" Tsume wondered out loud "How are you a 'victim' as you say?"

"I have the ten tails inside me. Her name is Jade. Her favorite color is sapphire blue. Her favorite gem is Onyx and her favorite 'outfit of fur' is black and purple. She is married to the nine tailed fox and is a wolf." Hinata told them. "The 9 tailed fox is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ohh…" Hana said.

"That brunette haired dude killed my dad." Hanabi screeched.

"Quiet Hanabi!" Hinata screamed at her sister.

'She's lying! She killed Hiashi!' Jade said.

'How do you know?' Hinata asked her best…wolf. (At that her only wolf.)

'I can read humans easily. The way she talks, trembles screeches, and well…It's obvious.' Jade told her.

"Hanabi, quit lying." Hinata ordered her sister. "Who killed Hiashi?"

"How do you know?" Tsume asked astonished that Hinata could tell..

"It's obvious. The way she talks, trembles, screeches, and…well it's obvious." Hinata mimicked Jade.

"I did!"Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why?" Asked Kiba and Hinata at the same time.

"I hate him, he always tortures my sister that I love, he gives me everything I want and I should love that but I hate it. I want to be normal." Hanabi said.

"He tortures Hinata?" Tsume and Hana asked astonished.

"He's the one who broke my arm." Hinata said not entirely paying attention. She was paying attention to the black dots in her vision.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Kiba asked as he caught her.

"She blacked out."


End file.
